


hey, can i keep you(r sweater)?

by TranquilStars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, but also action, josie actually fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilStars/pseuds/TranquilStars
Summary: The new proclaimed 'avengers squad' of the school fight a new monster, and Josie really wants a new sweater.





	hey, can i keep you(r sweater)?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ! ! ! welcome 2 this absolute hot mess  
> idk why i wrote this but i hope it's fun

Being two centimeters away from a tribrid might sound like a scary experience for a lot of the students at this school; but for Josie? It was less scary, more  _ flustering _ . And then there’s the slight nose-brushing whenever Hope alters her stance so that she rests her weight on one leg instead of the other. Then, there’s those soft eye-flickers and how Hope can hear the siphon’s erratic heart beating. 

How’d this happen? Chemistry in Magic class; there’s a somewhat-blind monster rummaging through the hallways, and Hope and Josie had been walking in alternating directions, facing each other, when the teacher demanded everyone stay  _ fully _ still. So, now Josie could smell Hope’s caramel-forest scent and had to resist to urge to push away a stray hand on Hope’s dark-rose hair that was tickling her nose. 

The monster was apparently short-sighted with foggy vision, and if nobody moved too much, it could very easily not do anything to them. Hope snorted at the plan, obviously willing to fight it by herself. Josie knew from the very first second it was announced that Hope would have a problem not being able to fight it right away. However, it was better if they waited for the monster to turn its back and let its guard down before attacking, especially because the powers of it were unknown.

Josie wasn’t the only one mildly uncomfortable; after all, whenever Hope glanced up, she’d find herself staring into mossy brown eyes, and she’d have to quickly look away if she wanted to keep herself steady. Josie smelled like vanilla and summer leaves, and Hope really didn’t know how to handle it. She hadn’t even allowed this close proximity with Landon, and they dated for a pretty long time. Also, why did Josie’s heart have to beat so fast, and why did Hope have to be able to hear  _ every  _ thump?

After a while, the monster ended up bursting into the room and sniffing around. It was stubby-legged, with tan scales, red, cloudy eyes, and a long, skinny torso. Out of its mouth came a devilish, hard scream as it sniffed around some more. It found itself at the bottom of Josie’s shirt, blindly fumbling around with its sharp nails. 

She sucked in a breath, which it sharply noticed, and continued to fumble around for any movement. Hope pressed her bottom lip out, noticing Josie’s struggle to stay still. It was obvious that Josie was holding back a scream deep inside her throat, and how much she ached to run as fast as she could. So, the tribrid sucked up all her strength and looked her right in the eyes, in those glassy, terrified eyes.

Josie calmed her breathing slowly but surely, simply pretending that she was swimming in the blue eyes that gently stared back into hers. The brunette pretended that the fumbling monster wasn’t ripping at the cloth and ruining her favorite sweater—the one that Josie always wanted to wear because it didn’t make her itch and loved because it sagged to her waist. All that matters was Hope’s comforting gaze, keeping her from looking at the creature that was only as tall as their torso. 

Eventually, it had to give up and move on. It couldn’t feel any movements or hear any sharp intakes of breath, and it had more ground to cover. With a final, cloudy look at the room, it rolled its tongue and scrambled from the room, probably onto the next. Josie wanted to breathe out in relief, but she knew that she had to wait for it to get further away than that. So, she kept staring at those blue, gold-rimmed eyes that seemed to calm her emotions. Eventually, the Chemistry teacher quietly shuffled to the side of the screen doors and closed them shut.

There was a soft ‘pop,’ and the class flinched, but nothing came after. 

“ _ Vis sera portus _ ,” the teacher whispered, thrusting her palms out so that the doors locked and sealed shut. 

Josie wasn’t really paying attention anymore, because she threw herself in Hope’s arms and breathed in the soft aroma of trees and caramel. She half-expected Hope to push away and calmly march after the blind monster, but branches of warmth flew against her waist and held her tighter. It was a bit awkward, considering Josie was taller than Hope—but it was still comforting to feel a head of russet hair dug into her neck. One hand that had been draped around Hope’s shoulders dropped to rub against the rips in her new sweater. She sported a deep frown, feeling the edges and vertical cuts.

When she turned to look at it, she inhaled sharply at the thick, sharp claw marks that tore at the hem and left loose threads dripping out the ends. 

“Hey,” Hope flattened her hand out on Josie’s cheek and turned the siphon’s head so that she faced Hope’s concerned eyes again. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Okay,” the brunette choked, her voice cracking. “Thanks for… whatever you did back there.” 

“You mean looking at you?” the tribrid teased lightly, under her breath still, just in case the monster came roaring back.

“Shut up,” Josie snorted, hugging Hope again. “But thanks.”

The russet-haired tribrid crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow up to her forehead, “So, you wanna help me defeat a blind monster?”

* * *

 

In theory, defeating a blind monster sounded like a hop, skip, and a jump. However, as the monster-fighting party (Hope, Josie, Lizzie, M.G., Rafael, and Kaleb) tried to attack the monster from the behind, it whirled around and spat sticky, orange pulp at them. For a while, they were able to fight their way out of it, with basic strength and some spells. However, once the fifteenth batch of it came, it lumped around their legs and hands and no matter how hard they thrashed, it wouldn’t budge.

Hope thrashed her arms and let her eyes merge to gold, trying to use her werewolf strength to tear apart the bonds. However, the goo was sapping energy from her little by little, and the more she thrashed, the harder the goo stuck and stole energy. The other members of her monster-fighting committee quickly passed out in the grip of the yellow goo, letting the energy-sucking run them to exhaustion. She was the last to stay awake, being the tribrid, and she kept trying to fight, especially when Josie narrowly avoided being slapped and tied up with the goo thanks to M.G. taking a shot for her. 

The brunette squealed and stood perfectly still; hoping to confuse the beast like they had done in the classroom. But, it was too late—the monster had her scent locked on and could sniff her out with a dribble of its energy. So, she did the one thing she could; trying to siphon magic from it. The amount she’d siphoned from Hope before the fight was running low, and she was going to need a lot more if she wanted to help free her friends. 

She flattened both palms against its shoulders, the tan scales beneath her skin glowing and power sinking into her blood. She intended for it to be non-friendly and rough, especially after seeing it hurt all her friends. The brunette knew it was hurting when the creature let out a blood-curdling cry and rammed its circular head into her rib-cage, sending her rocketing back into the wall.

“Josie!” Hope exclaimed, her energy running thin, and her eyes fluttering shut. She fought to stay awake, but it was no use. She had to succumb to the overwhelming sleep, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Hope had been fighting the power-sapping goo for as long as she’d been awake; which had only been about three seconds where she’d faded in and out of consciousness. She was glued to the wall of her physics classroom with it, and wondered how she could slither out of it. The energy she’d gotten back from her regular recovery was still being sapped and stolen. Eventually, she sucked in her gut and loosened her struggle to try and not touch the goo. It helped, but only a small amount.

Lizzie was glued to the adjacent wall to her, and M.G was on the floor at her feet. Kaleb was slumped against the teacher’s desk, and Rafael was a large gap away from her.

_ Smack _ . Hope swiveled her neck and head—the only thing not surrounded by yellow plasma—and widened her eyes at Josie’s writhing form. The girl’s goo-surrounded body had been slammed directly next to hers, struggling and all. It filled the gap between her and Rafael completely.

“Josie!” she whisper-yelled, craning her neck. 

“Hope,” the siphon sighed out in pure relief, pausing her struggling for a bit. “What are we gonna do? We’re stuck, and it’s taking the energy I sucked from that stupid monster.”

“I have a spell, but I can’t do it alone. This stupid sap is sucking my energy dry. I might pass out again.” the tribrid concluded, gritting her teeth. “I should be able to stop this thing easily, but I just  _ had  _ to be overconfident and charge in there. I’m such an idiot.”

“It’s not your fault, Hope. Are any of your hands free?” Josie asked. As much as she’d love to assure Hope that she was  _ not _ an idiot, they didn’t have much time. “I can try to siphon a little bit.”

“Only my neck is free,” Hope sighed out, resisting the urge to try and cast the spell now. If she did, though, she might fully run out of energy. It was a lose-lose if Josie couldn’t siphon.

Except, Josie could.

“Hope, don’t freak out,” the brunette turned her head towards the tribrid, who just raised her eyebrow in curiosity. “I… I’ve actually been in this situation before. Just kiss me.”

Hope’s eyes widened, and she temporarily looked around the room for potential suitors. Kaleb? Rafael? Probably the latter. She didn’t know why that bothered her so much.

“Josie…”

“Hope, please, it’s the only way I can siphon, and you know it.” Josie insisted, her eyes soft. “We won’t even talk about it later.”

Hope hesitated for a second, red blush smoothing over her cheeks. The tribrid didn’t say anything about it, but nodded stiffly.

Hope parted her jaw and strained her neck as far as it could go, brushing her lips against Josie’s. They were now ghosting over the flesh, but still too far to suck any large amount of energy. As a last resort, Hope surged forward and met the girl’s lips fully. She could feel her remaining energy being sucked right from her face, like draining water. The kiss was  _ way _ too messy to be considered a kiss—at least, that’s what Hope was telling herself.

Their teeth clashed together for a second, and Josie’s nose was squished against Hope’s. It also hurt, a lot, because the tribrid felt like her face was going numb from the loss of energy. Her neck was also throbbing in pain from being stretched too far… but the part Hope would never admit was that Josie’s lips were  _ really _ soft. Eventually, Hope gave up on keeping some energy for herself. She’d give Josie all she had, and pray it was enough to cast the spell they needed. Maybe then they could actually win this thing.

Finally, Josie pulled away and breathed out, “Are you okay, Hope? Do you still have enough to cast the spell?”

“No,” she admitted, her eyes wishing to close again. “But you can do it on your own now. Quickly.  _ Prae Vinculum _ , Josie.  _ Prae Vinculum _ .” 

Josie’s eyes turned to saucers, and she quickly looked at the bonds and muttered the spell. The energy inside her felt drained, but also fluctuating as the sharp, magic-sucking bonds slowly became looser. 

Eventually, the goo had turned into cold, yellow water that sloshed off of Josie’s body like sleet and rain. She glanced to Hope, but the tribrid had already rolled her head back and passed out. 

Josie, not wanting to waste any more of the magic she’d siphoned, decided that she’d simply physically tear off Hope’s bonds. The girl found a ripped sports jersey hanging off of one of the seats, most likely abandoned when the monster had pounded in. If she used it to pull off the goo, she wouldn’t be touching it, and it couldn’t suck as much energy from her. She bunched it together over her fingers and palms and proceeded to grab at a patch of goo that covered Hope’s bicep. 

It took a minute of pulling, yanking, and grunting before the glob finally unlatched itself from the wall and Hope’s arm, sending Josie flying back from the force. Hope began to shift, feeling the freedom in her arm. Josie almost forgot, though all that pulling, that there was still more areas to yank at. 

She definitely couldn’t pull this out all on her own; especially not the meter-long bubble of it that was blanketing Hope’s legs. So, she glanced nervously around the square-shaped physics classroom until she saw how messily Rafael had been glued to the wall. There were small clumps surrounding his body, but nothing huge. It seemed that he had been fighting it, but the small pieces accumulated over time until it trapped him.

Fortunately for Josie, she could pick off those pieces easily. As the brunette was peeling away the clumps of green, translucent mess that covered her friend, she slowly began to comprehend her kiss with Hope. She’d done the same thing with Rafael—albeit a little selfishly. However, the kiss Hope gave her was so  _ startling _ , but in a good way. Hope poured every last drop of magic energy into the kiss and just  _ allowed _ Josie to take it, like she trusted the girl completely. 

She shook her head, trying to shoo away her rosy cheeks. She was in the middle of a ghastly circle of her unconscious friends and was about to be killed by a scaly blind creature. It wasn’t the time to think about soft crushes and kisses that needed to happen.

Finally, the last part of Rafael’s goo was gone, and he slumped to the floor, groaning as he came back to reality. 

“Ugh… Josie?” he slurred, eyes gold-rimmed. 

“Raf, I need you to get the others down. You’re the strongest physically, so I know you can do it.” Josie explained quickly, glancing to her green-smothered friends. She handed him the bunched sports jersey. “Just use this, and don’t touch it.”

He nodded weakly, stationing himself up on a throbbing elbow. He pulled himself upright against a corner of a desk. Rafael wobbled and shook for a good second, until his eyes shot gold again and he nodded more affirmatively, like his power had given him an edge. 

Josie began to run from the room, ready to find the foggy-visioned monster and… uh… hit it ‘till it dies? That was her best plan at the moment.

“Wait, Josie,” Rafael stopped her, a cloth-covered hand gripped at a piece of goo around Lizzie’s torso. “Don’t fight that thing on your own, Wait for all of us to get out of the goo.”

She shook her head, “The more we wait, the closer it gets to finding the last key to Malivore. I  _ have _ to do something.” 

The brown-skinned werewolf looked as if he was ready to combat the idea, until he eventually tore out a clump of the goo and nodded solemnly. “Okay. Just be safe.”

* * *

How could it keep hitting and getting her hurt even if it was almost completely blind? She shut her eyes partially for a second, letting her immense number of eyelashes crowd her vision and leave black lines swarming across it. She felt things, like the ground beneath her throbbing feet and the stinging pain in her abdomen from where she’d been rammed. She could also hear the screeching of the beast and the  _ whomping _ of its feet as it charged. She could smell the nose-burning, putrid rotten banana smell that it emitted, and how fast it was closing in.

The siphon whipped her eyes open and spun out of the direct hit’s range, leaving the monster to screech again and whirl to face her. Josie noticed how its nose crinkled and wobbled as it turned. It was  _ smelling _ her. 

Josie smirked wolfishly and enchanted herself with a smell that would make her smell of cranberries and orange juice. It was a weird combination, but she’d demonstrated the spell in her Magic class with Lizzie as her partner. They were doing the history of physical-altering spells, and this happened to be one. 

At the feeling of Josie’s smell fading, the monster reared its head back and sniffed more, but could only smell the new scent of cranberries and orange pulp. Josie had to element of surprise now, so she lunged and tackled the thing, holding it by the shoulders as she sucked as much energy as she could. It was the best thing she could do, since the only spells she knew were weak fire spells. Power surged through her, and the creature squealed in horror and shock at the topple.

It eventually shook her off, and Josie could practically see it bristle. She continued to change her scent throughout the fight, even once changing her scent to the scent of the monster, which  _ really _ confused it. Josie felt proud of herself, until eventually the monster began to attack whatever smell was the most pungent. Josie’s tricks couldn’t work any more, as it realized that it was only fighting one enemy.

Josie swallowed sharply once she began to lose her fighting edge. Sure, she’d weakened it immensely, but it was going to beat her to a pulp if she didn’t figure something else out. What other sense could she manipulate? Perhaps she could still use smell.

Josie’s mind lit up for a second, and she quickly tore off her sweater. The last smell she’d articulated was a minty-raspberry kind of smell, so that’s what it smelled like. She dangled it over the creature’s nose, who immediately tried to grab for it and tear it. Instead, Josie flung it across the corridor—where she’d been fighting with the thing for about two hours. 

It screamed out and began to sprint down the hall, chasing after the flash of blue it caught from her sweater and the scent it carried. Now, she had time to cast a spell without the beast ramming into her to get her to stop. So, she whispered a fire spell and outstretched her palms, enjoying the way they lit up with orange fire. (She tried to pretend that she hadn’t used the same fire spell when she burned down Hope’s room.)

It squared the monster in the shoulders, burning the skin and wafting a smell of burning, rotten fruit. Smoke swarmed the air and Josie’s eyes soon became blurry, blinking out tears to try and clear her irises of the smog. Eventually, Josie closed her eyes fully and coughed out maniacally. That had backfired severely.

She heard a shrill screech and felt a torso ram into hers, sending her flying across the hallway and into the opposite wall. She grunted in pain. The entire hallway was flooded with black, opaque smog. If Josie opened her eyes, she could probably see a bit though it, but she had to keep her eyes shut so that it didn’t linger in her eyes.

The siphon couldn’t see. Neither could the monster. Seemed fair, unless you counted that the monster had its whole life to accustom to being blind; but Josie hadn’t. So, when the first few blows and punches came, all she could do was take them and scramble back up. She’d fumble to find a part of the monster’s body to siphon from, but it was avoiding her like the plague. It would do short, crisp kicks or quick rams and then back up so that she couldn’t grope for anything to siphon.

_ Annoyingly smart _ , the brunette remarked in her head. She cautiously peeked open an eye to see if the smog had faded. It had slightly, but it was still looming around her head and blocking most of her vision. She itched to throw a fire spell at the shadow of the monster, who was waiting for her move, but based on how the last one went, she wasn’t sure it was a good idea. 

All again, the monster came closer, landing a hefty kick in her shin and then scurrying away. It was like it was taunting her, and Josie could hardly stand it. Granted, Josie could hardly  _ stand _ in general, now. Damn that monster and its pointed toes. The fog was started to make her dizzy, even though it was beginning to clear. She’d never siphoned this much energy in her life, nor used it all so often. She just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly, she felt an arm brace around her waist and hold her steady, yelling something to another person. She immediately recognized Lizzie’s voice; but she couldn’t see her twin’s face. A stronger arm wrapped around her waist this time, and Lizzie reluctantly let go after that, saying something like, ‘Don’t drop her,” or whatever. Josie was just so glad to see that her friends had gotten out of their cocoons. 

She turned her head towards Rafael, now, who was holding her up and walking her over to where M.G and Kaleb were waiting. Lizzie was right next to her, squeezing her hand and saying that she really did good fighting the monster. Josie beamed at that, but she couldn’t help but wonder…

“Where’s Hope?” she voiced her thoughts, looking back and forth to each of her friends’ faces. 

Kaleb nodded his head to gesture behind Josie, “Being a badass.”

“ _ Errox femus _ !” Hope shouted, and Josie turned halfway in Rafael’s grasp, seeing the tribrid outstretching her arms towards the monster she’d struggled with so dearly. It let out that unearthly, deafening shriek again and she head the unsettling pop of joints and bones smashing together. 

Josie winced; partly because all of its bones just broke and partly because Hope had the monster beat in four seconds while it took Josie hours to weaken it. It screamed again, and a final unsettling  _ crack _ seemed to end the cycle. She breathed out in relief; it was finally dead. Then she frowned. Why didn’t  _ she _ know that cool, bone-breaking spell? Josie could add this to the long list of why her father should teach offensive magic at the school. 

Finally, Hope turned around with hard eyes and a sharp, bow-like frown. However, it all loosened and softened once Josie locked eyes with her.

“My God,” she sighed, quickly running to face Josie. The tribrid place both hands on her shoulders, and Rafael slowly loosened his grip so that Hope could make sure she wasn’t hurt. If anything had happened, Hope’s would probably be the first to see it and be able to fix it. 

“When I gave you all my energy, it was to break the bonds, not to fight the monster on your own.” Josie winced. She’d figured Hope would yell at her, or ignore her forever after what they’d had done to siphon. It was practically in Hope’s genetic code, right? Instead, she felt a light brush of Hope’s fingers over her cheeks, and her eyes met Hope’s in surprise. The tribrid’s fingers dug lightly into her skin, as if tracing over the features. 

The brunette didn’t say anything; only peered into the blue depths of Hope’s eyes and parted her lips. Why did she wanted to kiss her so badly? Did she already do that to siphon from her? She hadn’t felt this strong of an emotion when she’d kissed Rafael; barely half of it. Her cheeks became a light pink and she felt a tug on her arm.

Grateful for the distraction, she turned from Hope to be smothered by her sister’s body. Josie smiled and hugged her sister back, happy that she had friends who cared for her—she just wouldn’t mention the Hope ordeal for now.

“Next time you fight a blind monster, I want in,” Lizzie said, and if anyone were to hear, they’d say she was joking. However, Josie knew her sister better than that, and knew she was telling the full truth.

“Raf, Kaleb, M.G., take this monster to Dr. Saltzman,” Hope butted in. “It’s good if we figure out what it is. Lizzie, take Josie to the infirmary.” 

“I’m not hurt!” Josie protested. 

“Yes you are.”

“I’m not, I swear!” Josie kicked her leg up for emphasis. “See? I can move my limbs. I’m fine.”

Lizzie shrugged, “Maybe you should go anyways…”

Josie turned to her, mouth agape. “Since when do you take orders from Hope Mikaelson?”

Lizzie’s face stiffened, and she scoffed, “As if. I don’t take orders from her at all. I just don’t want you to be hurt.”

“We both don’t,” Hope raised her eyebrow quirkily, cocking a hip out. “So go.”

Josie crossed her arms. She wasn’t budging. Not only was she  _ not _ hurt, she needed some of her pride remaining. It wasn’t bad enough that Hope had taken five seconds to defeat a monster that Josie had struggled with for two hours—now she had to go to the  _ infirmary _ and explain why? No way.

“Josie…” the tribrid breathed in, trying to control her anger. Lizzie seemed to notice, and immediately removed herself from the conversation. She shot Josie a look that said, ‘Nope. Not my business.’

“I’m gonna catch up with the others… they might need help.” the blonde stated, and Josie shot her a frown, but didn’t say anything once she ran off.

It wasn’t going to make her go to the infirmary.

“Josie, please,” Hope pleaded. “If you’re hurt—”

“I’m not! That thing probably gave me a bruise at best, and—-”

Hope snapped.

“I don’t  _ care _ , Josie! We don’t know what that thing was! We don’t know what it does, what that goo was, we don’t know what any of it would or could do to us! It could be  _ poison _ , Josie. You could be dying, and I would never know because you never went to the infirmary to  _ see _ . That monster could be  _ killing you _ , without you  _ knowing  _ it! Keeping people alive is  _ really _ hard for me, Josie, and I just want you to…” Hope blinked in the middle of her rage, clearing the cloudiness from her eyes. She didn’t realize half the things she’d said until they came out. Josie’s mouth was parted and her pupils were huge. “...be safe. I want you to be safe, Josie.”

Josie felt her lips wobble, meshing together as she tried to say something. However, it all came out like a breath of air, no sounds at all. Hope’s cheekbones were encrusted with a red blush, and she looked away silently. Josie was taller than Hope slightly, but it felt like Hope was towering over her with all she’d said. 

“I’ll go,” Josie insisted, not knowing where it came from. “I’ll go to the infirmary, Hope.”

Josie pressed her palms against either side of Hope’s cheeks. She didn’t know how she managed to get them there, but everything worked out for the best. Had Hope just admitted she’d cared through a screaming match? It seemed much more heartfelt than Josie would’ve liked to admit. She felt an indescribable pull of her stomach at it; like she just wanted to hold Hope forever and assure her that she wasn’t going to die. That she was safe, and that monster couldn’t kill her.

Hope’s eyes locked with Josie’s, and it was a few lingering seconds before Hope learned into one of Josie’s hands, making sure that she acknowledged the feeling. The siphon looked at her kindly, softly, as if a silent reassurance that she was still  _ there _ . For a second, that’s all Hope really needed.

And then, the tribrid needed more. She needed more than a cradle of her jaw and light eye-contact. While it was sweet, Hope couldn’t  _ stop _ herself. 

She pushed up on her toes and met Josie’s lips in a hesitant lip-lock. She braced one hand on Josie’s shoulder and the other on one of the hands on her cheeks. Then, she sharply pulled away, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, was that totally out of line?”

Josie breathed in a short supply of air before she grabbed the girl’s face slightly tigher and kissed her again. She’s surprised she didn’t pass out from how little she’d thought about it first. The kiss was much more passionate than the first hesitant one. With smearing lips and the feeling of wandering hands, Hope had to severely control herself from going too far. However, she can’t help herself  _ again _ , and sunk her slightly-sharpened teeth into Josie’s bottom lip. 

She expects Josie to pull away and look at her with disgust, but instead she feels one hand drop from her cheek and instead move to the small of her back, pulling her closer than Hope knew was possible.

However, Hope has to stop. Even though she likes the feel of Josie’s hands and lips; even though she enjoys the new smell Josie has taken on after fighting the monster, she has to stop. She looks to Josie, and she knows that her pupils are black with desire, and also confusion. She’s never felt it so strongly before; but now it’s so evident that she feels like it’s swallowing her.

Josie understands, and clasps her hand in Hopes, “Come on; let’s go to the nurse.”

The tribrid nodded, trying to shake her head of all the thoughts. She opens her mouth to speak, but Josie does it first.

“So, can you make good on that promise to buy me a new sweater?” she asks light-heartedly, “I think I’ll like yours a lot better.”


End file.
